


Read Between The Lines

by JihoonieTrashu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Another random thing i made before, F/M, Friendzone, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JihoonieTrashu/pseuds/JihoonieTrashu
Summary: Another awkward one shotPlease bear with me





	

It was a pretty quick paced day, you didn't do much seeing that it was nearing summer break, all requirements already passed, exams finished, late projects crammed into one night the day before the deadline. 

You were seated in one of the chairs in the Library currently reading a book on Psychology, specifically about dreams. This was how you usually killed time, you liked being alone but not all the time, that would be too boring. As you were reading about episodic dreams, you felt a light tap on your shoulder, you turned and saw one of your only friends, Jeon Wonwoo, smiling at you like an idiot.

"Yah, Jagiya, why are you alone here?" He asked as he sat down on the chair next to you.  
"Staying away from you." You joked and chuckled as he pouted at you.  
"Aissht, what did I ever do to you for you to treat me so badly?" Wonwoo said, grabbing a copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ that was already on the table and flipping through the pages lazily.  
You didn't reply and just chuckled some more as you turned back to reading your book. You loved Wonwoo's company, it always comforted you, no matter how bad of a day you had, a simple laugh from him would've changed your mood from sour and salty to a bright and gleeful mood.  
You felt someone looking at you and looked up to see Wonwoo looking at you. When he finally noticed the fact that you caught him staring, he coughed and looked back at one one of the abandoned books on the table.  
You smiled to yourself at his silly yet adorable antics.

»»»»»»»»»»»

You were about to exit your school's building when you heard loud footsteps behind you and Wonwoo's voice calling out to you.  
""J-Jagiya! Hold up! Wait for me!" He said loudly to the point where everyone in the corridor heard his banshee-like screeching.  
You turned around just in time to see him pulling a stop right next to you.  
"Let me walk you home.." Wonwoo said in between pants as he rested his hand on your shoulder.  
"Ah.. Ok, just… Don't scream like that again, you're embarrassing enough."  
"Yah! Embarrassing my ass! You love how embarrassing I am." 

well that was one of the things he was right about…

»»»»»»»»»»»

As you two were walking towards your home, Wonwoo decided it was best for you two to hold hands for 'safety in case someone grabs you'.  
He was cracking some terrible jokes and puns as you two walked. As terrible as his jokes were, you loved them, but you loved the person who told them to you even more so.

By the time you reached your house, you turned and faced Wonwoo, a smile plastered on your face.  
"Thanks for walking me home. again."  
You both laughed at each other. After a short moment of awkward silence passes, Wonwoo decides to let go of your hand and cup your face.  
"Take care ok, stay safe." He said as he lightly pinched your cheeks.  
"Aigoo.. Don't do that, it hurts. And.. Shouldn't I be the one to tell you that? I'm already home anyway." You said, playfully punching his shoulder.  
Wonwoo drops his hands to his sides and places them inside his pockets.  
"I know, I'm just looking out for you."  
You smiled at him and decided that it was time to go inside.  
"Bye, guess I'll see you again tomorrow."  
You say, heading towards your door.  
"Ok, bye Jagiya, I sarang you~!!! I'll miss youuuu~!!" Wonwoo says forming a heart with his hands jokingly at you.  
You laughed at how stupid he sounded and went inside.

 

Before you fully closed the door, you heard him sigh and say something you almost didn't get.

 

"If only you knew…"

 

~>End

**Author's Note:**

> Another awkward one shot  
> Please bear with me


End file.
